If It Happened If It Didn't
by GreatWolf 64
Summary: This is an episode that if the Titans never met, I know what you're thinking, Cyborg's Booyahs? Beast Boy's tofu? Robin stuck with Bats? Starfire a slave? Raven hiding from her father? What did Mumbo do! Read to find out!


If It Happened, if it Didn't, a Teen Titans fanfic

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans… Maybe one day! DC does. In this fanfic there are a few mentions and "scenes" of some Lantern Corps and Green Lantern The Animated Series in this, DC also owns them and some Batman, Dc owns them… Again… FYI my friend came up with the title and helped with a bit of the plot! Shout out to them: As Starfire would say, I thank you! OC is mine. Other OC is friends. NOT A CROSSOVER.**

The Titans and Ember were fighting Mumbo and Mad Mod. Apparently they united in forces. Mad Mod had his robots… Mumbo had his glove minion things… Mumbos' wand was more powerful then normal. Robin threw a bird-a-rang. And a fish ate it? A white flash was seen. "Titans, Look out!"

(Teen Titans theme song… 1, 2, 3, 4...GO! Teen Titans…)

"Master Bruce you have mail," Alfred call to his "master". _Oh, I have forgotten, today is the day Joker gets out of jail… How nice.. _Alfred thought to himself, Batman and Robin were with the guards, ready to attack incase Joker tried to pull one of his famous tricks.

"Beast Boy, another mission!"

"Uh..Uh, coming!" Beast Boy called to Mento. The Doom Patrol has another mission, most likely the Brain. BB changed into a hawk and flew out the door. And, it was the Brain.

"The prisoner is being delivered." The lizard- like being said to his master. "Good, no delays!" The important lizard hissed back to his servent, "Bring her to the Citadel." Koriand'r screamed and tried to break free, no matter how much strength she had she just couldn't do it… She thought to herself,_ I am going to be a slave for the rest of my life…_ A tear came down and feel on her locked up hands.. All she could do was hope.

Raven wandered the streets, alone, trying to escape from her demon father for a little while. Trigon was, yet again thinking of a way to take over all worlds… She was sick of hiding, but refused to fight back… Knowing she would not win… She had to keep trying and hoping.. And one day… Raven knew she would defeat him.

"Uhh.. Ember, what happened?" Jade asked her red haired friend for an answer, sitting on the floor holding her head. "I dunno! Wait… Maybe I do…" Ember looked like she was deep in thought. "Where!" Jade cried. She replied, "A white room…" It was true, they were in a white room, "That's **not helping!**" Jade yelled back. "Sorry.."

"The last thing I remember was all seven of us fight Mumbo and Mad Mod… Wait-" She stopped. "-Mumbo's wand!" The two friends said in unison. "That's it! The white light thingy must've sent us here! But, two things, where is _here?_" Jade said, "And, where are the others?" They looked around. Nothing. Suddenly, a portal opened. They both saw themselves inside. Jade saw herself as a Green Lantern! Ember, she saw herself being tricked by her people thinking her world got sucked into a black hole… It looked like the memory caused her pain. Then she saw herself with her wolf. She brightened up. "Do.. Do you think this is if none of us ever met? No Teen Titans. Like a bad nightmare," Jade said, "Wait, let me check something." She tried to teleport out, no luck. Ember tried but came out with the same result. They both tried to use their super strength to try and rip the wall. No luck, and they were _very, very, strong._ Jade could pick up 9 blue whales at the same time, Ember could pick up 7. Why wasn't it working? 5 more portals opened. One showed Batman and Robin with guards. Next was Raven hiding in the shadows. Starfire in a cell. Beast Boy battling some brain dude, and Cyborg in a lab, as a full human. The only choice was to walk in, so they did. The two friends were half way into their own portals unit Ember said to be funny," Bye white room! See you soon!" Jade yelled back, "Ember! C'mon! Lets go!"

"Meh."

"Green Lantern Jade Thorn of sector 7315! (A\N: I don't know if there is a Green Lantern from a sector 7315.) Come to Oa immediately." Appa Ali Appsa, one of the guardians said through a transmission. Jade was with Green Lantern Hal Jorden of sector 2814, he was showing the fully trained female Green Lantern, "Well, looks like the blue men group need us there, and fast- unless want Appa to yell!" Hal joked. "Yeah…" Jade wasn't all that used to Earth customs, she had only been there twice- and she was from a far away planet called Zarith with far more advanced technology.

They got to Oa, "Green Lanterns 2814 and 7315, you and Green Lantern Killowag are…" Appa sighed, "To take the Inersepter to Odem, you must assist the Blue Lantern Corps." There was a loud "yes!" from Jorden. "Yes, now go, Sergent Killowag is waiting." The two went outside. "Hey Jorden!" He slapped Hal on the back. "Poozer! How's life as a full Green Lantern?" She didn't answer. Then Jade hid behind Jorden, even know she was a bit taller. "Uhh. She's a little shy sometimes.." Hal told his big pink friend. "Okay, well let's go." They headed off to the ship. The computer set ultra- warp to Odem, "10.25 Minutes to arrive to Odem." The voice said. "K, ten minutes," Hal said and put his feet up. "Hey Jade?" Jade looked up at the Lantern. "What language do you speck that our ring translate?" Hal asked the grey- skined Zarian. "I can speck any language Of any planet. I just enter the worlds' aptmosphere and I learn it. Take your ring off," she said as she did hers. 2814 took his off, she started to speak English, then Zarian. She put her ring back on as he did. They were at Odem, little did they know what would happen…

-ODEM-

"Hey, Saint Walker, we come were told to come here, what'd you need?" Hal asked. "Bother, we simply called you here because of this," He stood to the side, and reveled Razor as a Blue Lantern, "Razor?!" Hal and Killowag said in unison. "You turned a Blue Lantern? Congrates!" Killowag said and pulled him into a hug. "Greetings friends. It is nice to see you." Razor said. They talked for awhile while a red-haired girl came up to Jade. "Hello! I'm Ember! Do you mind if I show you around Odem?" The cheerful alien asked. "Sure, and hi, I'm Jade Green Lantern of sector 7315," jade greeted formally. They walked around for a bit until they came to a stone, "This is oddly enough my favorite stone!" Ember said. Jade picked it up after Ember, white light, meeting the Titans, Fighting with them, the battle with Mumbo and Mad Mod, it all came back. "Jade, I remember…"

"Me too… We have to find the Titans, and fast."

**Well that's chapter 1! I know it was mostly Jade and Ember but don't worry, there will be more on the Titans! Bye!**


End file.
